choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Damien Nazario
Damien, a character in the Perfect Match series, is a private investigator and your character's friend. He is also a potential love interest. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Damien has brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin complexion and a light stubble. He wears a brown jacket over a white shirt and black necktie. In Book 2, he wears a maroon henley shirt and his stubble has grown. Moreover, in Book 2, Chapter 13, if he and Your Character hook up at the Lincoln memorial, it is revealed that there's a light trail of hair on his stomach. Personality Given his occupation as a private investigator, he is shown to be cynical and looks for the worst in people. He is very off-put by Eros' guarantee of finding a 'perfect match' and finds them shady. If your "Perfect Match" turns out to be a Joker, you find that Damien matches those qualities (Mysterious, Rebellious, Humorous, Logical) to a T. In Book 1, Chapter 3, it is mentioned he used to be part of the New York Police Department, but resigned due to the stress the life or death situations were causing him. He describes himself as self-sacrificing and on numerous occasions shows that he would rather put himself in danger/harm's way than those who he cares about. In a premium scene of Book 2, Chapter 1, Your Character mentions that he becomes defensive whenever teased. In Book 2, Chapter 5, he is shown to be competitive. As Your Character puts it, he goes all out to make sure he wins. Chapters Perfect Match Book 1 * Chapter 1: True Love, Guaranteed * Chapter 2: Match Made in Heaven * Chapter 3: Where The Heart Is * Chapter 6: Swan Song * Chapter 7: Familiar Faces * Chapter 8: Star-Crossed * Chapter 9: Behind the Curtain * Chapter 10: Fight or Flight * Chapter 11: Lying Low * Chapter 12: Arms Race * Chapter 13: On Track * Chapter 14: Thin Ice Book 2 * Chapter 1: Set in Motion * Chapter 2: Unlikely Ally (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Doppelganger * Chapter 4: Aftermath * Chapter 5: Game of Love * Chapter 6: The Sirens * Chapter 7: Who We Are * Chapter 8: Orientation * Chapter 9: When in Paradise * Chapter 10: Going Public * Chapter 11: And... Action! * Chapter 12: Mirror, Mirror * Chapter 13: The Eve of the Battle * Chapter 14: Unveiling * Chapter 15: Reckoning Relationships Your Character At the start of the story, Damien is shown to care about your character's well-being and looks out for you. In Book 1, Chapter 3, he seems surprised and flustered if you answered yes to finding him attractive in a game of Truth or Drink. In Chapter 9, you discover that Eros found him ineligible for a match because he has a strong romantic attachment to Your Character. In Chapter 11, Damien confesses to you in a premium scene that your friendship has meant a lot to him. Your Character got him to laugh, kept him from drinking alone and invited him to places. He considers you the one constantly good thing in his life because you've always been there for him when he needed you. If you decide to kiss him, he also tells you that he has waited four years to kiss you. He goes onto joke how he has more than proved his patience. If you decide to pursue Damien as an LI, he reveals that he realized his feelings for you after a year into your friendship, after you had just gotten dumped. Instead of crying, you laughed at your drunken clumsiness. He also states that Your Character is his greatest strength and his greatest weakness, a romantic paradox. In Book 2, things have gotten difficult. You and your group have discovered that he was replaced with Dames, a match version of him, in Book 1, and that Damien was actually kept hostage. Once you have rescued him, he reveals to you in a premium scene that he has been emotionally tortured. During his time as hostage, he was confronted with a match version of Your Character (Keegan) and made believe that s/he was really you and came to rescue him. He had to see how this version of you got hit with a taser and only then found out that it was all a lie. This is the reason why he initially didn't believe you and pushed you away when you found him. He needs time to process what happened. Nadia Park Nadia is one of Damien's best friends. They have known each other for four years. In Chapter 3, it is revealed that he came into contact with the Park cousins after he was hired to deal with a stalker sending Nadia explicit drawings. After Steve's disappearance, he is shown to worry about her and is willing to help Nadia find Steve. He is shown to be as protective of Nadia as your character, and would do anything to prevent harm coming her way. Nadia and Damien often do tag-teams to tease your character when the chance arises. Alana Kusuma She and Damien attended police academy together, used to work for Interpol as partners, and at one point dated. He still harbors negative feelings towards her when they meet again in Berlin, but is slowly letting go of it due to his friendship with the Park cousins. After she made a deal with Eros, Damien says that he is no longer surprised. In Book 2, Chapter 3, he seems happy to see Alana. Damien's four sisters In Chapter 6, Book 2, Damien opens up about his family and tells Your Character about his sisters. He is the second-oldest of five siblings. Hope is the oldest and used to pick on all her siblings equally, which is the reason why two of his younger sisters, Isabela and Carina, relied on Damien to help them. They even came to his high school to talk about their middle school problems, negatively affecting his popularity. His sisters also had many sleepovers, which did not go well for him; for example, they hogged the landline, calling up their crushes and hanging up on them. This is why he does not consider sleepovers any fun. He tells Your Character that after Beitan, he couldn't face his family and didn't have contact with them for four years, but that he would like to try to repair the relationship. Dames In Perfect Match 2, Chapter 3, Damien in an effort to help Dames snap out of Cecile's control asks him if he knows where the name Dames comes from. Damien subsequently reveals that it was a nickname that his sisters first came up with. They were the only ones who ever call him that. Gallery Other Looks |-|Book 1= Damien casual full.png|Casual Outfit Full View Damien party outfit.png|Party Outfit Damien party outfit full.png|Party Outfit Full View Shirtlessdamienshowingabs.png|Shirtless |-|Book 2= Damien Book 2.png|New Look Damien Book 2 Full View.png|New Look Full View Damien Party Outfit (Book 2).png|Party Outfit w/ new look DamienShirtlessandwithbeardinPM2Ch9.png|Shirtless DamienPM2inCopUniformFullView.png|Cop Uniform Full View Damien - Gala.jpg|Gala Outfit DamienGalaFullView.png|Gala Outfit Full View Miscellaneous ErosProfileonDamienPartOne.jpg|Damien's Eros Profile Part I PartTwoofDamiensErosProfile.jpg|Part II ConfirmationofDamesNameOrigin.png|Dames Name Origins ConfirmationofDamien'ssisternames.png|Damien name dropping his sister's names in Perfect Match 2, Ch. 6 TheLoveInterestsinPM2Ch.9.png|Male Face 3 Hayden, Damien, Sloane and Khaan in PM 2 Ch. 9 Damienhassomehaironhischestandabdominalarea.png|Confirmation of Damien having hair on his chest & abdominal area Damien's Symbolic Key 2 his place PM2 Ch.15.png|''Symbolic'' Key to his place for MC Trivia * * On February 2, 2018, Pixelberry confirmed that he is one of three available love interests for Your Character in the book. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/2/28/perfect-match * Damien also makes a reference to the 2004 classic Mean Girls when he says, "How was your perfect evening with your perfect guy? Was everything perfection?". ** This is paying homage to Janice Ian saying to Cady Heron "Did you have an awesome time? Did you drink awesome shooters and listen to awesome music, and then just sit around and soak up each other's awesomeness?".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sT8wMBeVffk * In Book 1, Chapter 3, it is revealed that he is Puerto Rican and speaks Spanish. * His most regrettable hookup was a girl from Yonkers, who tried to get him to join a pyramid scheme and her cult. * In Book 1, Chapter 7, it is revealed that he has his own drinking game named after him. * In Book 1, Chapter 9, it is revealed that he used to work for Interpol but was discharged after a botched cartel sting led to a civilian casualty. He will tell you the whole story if you choose to take a walk with him in Chapter 15. He blames himself for the death of a child after there was a shootout between Interpol and an international criminal named Leon Rolph. * At the end of Book 1, it is implied that he is an android when he is unable to describe art. However it is actually confirmed in Book 2, Chapter 1, that he was switched out during the fight with Eros and replaced with an identical-looking Match. * During a flashback in Book 2, Chapter 4, the names of two of his sisters are revealed to be Carina and Lucilla of whom he cares for. In Book 2, Chapter 5, the name of his other two sisters was revealed to be Hope (the oldest) and Isabela. * His middle name is revealed to be Elvis in a premium scene in Chapter 9, Book 2. * In Book 2, Chapter 6, there is a reference to The Crown and The Flame, as playtime with his sisters also included dolls on the living room battlefield and who would be the Queen of Stormholt. * The name Damien is of Greek origin and means "tamer". ** The middle name Elvis is of Scandinavian origin and means "all wise". ** The surname Nazario is of Latin origin and means "from Nazareth". References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters